DXD ZERO
by Amadeus.M
Summary: Zero Ancient Dragon espiritu mas antiguo de la guerra muerta,llamado jack la caja de pandora, decidio dar su poder a issei, cuyo poder es mayor que cualquier otro en el mundo,que ha viajado a traves del tiempo obteniendo artes ancestrales de Luz y Oscuridad y unas cuantas habilidades de mas. Durante su camino conocera a nuevos amigos, amores y obtendra una gran familia. IseiXHarem


DxD ZERO

 **Capítulo 1: Prologo - Zero.**

-Como hemos llegamos a esto Issei decía Rías con varias lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-ya detente por favor issei-kun decía Akeno con un tono de preocupación en su voz

-Issei-senpai por favor cálmate gritaba koneko

-Issei-san detente decía Asia

Seguidamente se volvían a escuchar varios gritos que provenía de diferentes personas que iban desde Xenovia, Gasper, Roseweisse y kiba.

Para issei que se encontraba en un espacio totalmente blanco como la nieve, separado de la realidad de todos sus compañeros, presenciaba con sus propios ojos la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo contra un gran número de demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos y otras mitologías que peleaban todos juntos con el único objetivo de detenerlo, él quería volver junto a sus compañeros para detener la batalla pero no podía regresar y la razón de ese gran problema era que se encontraba en otra dimensión diferente a la de él.

-ya detente por favor de lo suplico issei

Decía Rías y al mismo tiempo juntando sus manos y llevándolo a su pecho repetía varias veces en su mente que todo eso fuera solamente una gran pesadilla, seguramente todos pensaban lo mismo que todo eso, era producto de un mal sueño

Antes de que siguieran pensando todos fueron interrumpidos por un rugido de un gran dragón que se encontraba a una gran distancia de ellos.

Issei buscaba desesperadamente en sus recuerdos la razón por la cual él se encontraba en ese lugar, cuando algo le llego a la mente.

-Draig grito issei

Pero no tuvo respuesta alguna y volvió a gritar el mismo nombre que era el de su compañero que nunca se separaba de él, pero como la vez pasada no obtuvo una respuesta positiva

-Donde rallos me encuentro, no recuerdo nada de como llegue a este lugar, tampoco de la pelea y mucho menos sé por qué Draig no está conmigo en este lugar.

Mientras intentaba recordar cómo es que había llegado a es lugar. Issei rasco su cabeza, e intentaba buscar una solución para poder salir de ese lugar

-Como no pensé en eso antes

Decía issei y al mismo tiempo intentando probar si sus poderes de demonio funcionaba en ese lugar pero su intento llego solo a un gran fracaso por otro lado cerca de ese lugar se estaba formando un pequeño vórtice de color negro como la noche que aumentaba hasta tomar un tamaño apropiado para que una persona pueda pasar atravez de él

-Date prisa y cruza a través de vórtice

Gritaba Una voz dándole órdenes a issei sobre lo que tenía que hacer

Aunque issei había escuchado claramente la voz no sabía a Quién pertenecía pero en Ese momento no Importaba, lo Único que si importaba Era buscar Una manera de Salir de Ese Lugar Y Esa Voz Sabia Como Sacarlo de Ese Lugar y el Tenia que Confiar en esa voz aunque no supiera a quien pertenecía

-Entendido dijo Issei

Al mismo Tiempo que comenzaba a correr asía el vórtice

-Rápido issei no Puedo aguantar Mucho tiempo

Dijo La voz misteriosa

-solo un Poco más decía issei

Justo después de que issei atravesara el extraño vórtice de color negro con la ayuda de la voz misteriosa fue Inmediatamente trasportado a otra dimensión o eso era lo que él creía ya que era muy igual al anterior lugar, pero de repente cuando el Seguía Pensando que si había logrado escapar de ese lugar todo a su alrededor había Cambiado de color negro con Unas pequeñas antorchas alrededor de él, las Cuales Formaban Un circulo.

-Issei estas bien

Dijo la voz misteriosa la cual no conocía

-Issei te encuentras bien

-Draig eres tu pregunto issei

-Si respondió Draig

-Donde estamos Draig respóndeme porque no Estabas conmigo y porque no recuerdo como llegue aquí

-cálmate primero y así podre responder a tus preguntas está bien?

-Si entiendo

-bien comencemos

-lo primero que te voy a decir es que aparte de mí que estoy sellado dentro de la boosted gear tú tienes a alguien más dentro de ti sellado, pero a diferencia de mí que yo soy una de las 13 longinus esta se manifiesta de otra forma

-Como que de otra forma pregunto issei

-eso mejor que te lo responda el

-quien

-yo

-y tu quien eres... esa voz es la que me ayudo a salir de ese lugar verdad

-si…Yo soy un Ancient Dragón

-y que significa eso dime

-Muy bien entonces te voy a decir yo soy un dragón antiguo que vivió hace miles de años atrás, mi poder consiste en varias técnicas prohibidas muy poderosas y como soy muy antiguo he vivido mucho tiempo a lo que me refiero es que he muerto varias veces pero he revivido con un cuerpo nuevo y a lo largo del tiempo se han ido despertando los recuerdos de mis vidas pasadas Por esa razón soy muy fuerte ya que poseo varios poderes y técnicas que pueden sobrepasar a eso, a lo que ustedes llaman longinus y hasta a los dragones celestiales, mahou, ángeles, ángeles caídos y también a dios y satán.

-sorprendente dijo issei y porque estas dentro de mi sellado

-bueno... mi cuerpo ya no era el adecuado para poder soportar la carga de tanto poder que estaba en mi interior por esa razón, cuando morí anteriormente me asegure de buscar un cuerpo en esta nueva vida que fuera capaz de soportar mi poder o superarlo y tú fuiste el correcto por esa razón estoy dentro de ti y permanezco sellado, ya que se aproxima un gran oponente a esta dimensión

-que dices quien es

-es un oponente antiguo igual que yo y creo más poderoso que yo

-y cómo crees que podre derrotarlo yo

-si tú puedes porque yo y Draig estamos contigo al igual que tus amigos o no?

-mis amigos si es cierto que paso con ellos

-bueno ellos siguen peleando

-con quien

-contigo issei

-Conmigo dices pero si eso es un dragón de ninguna manera podría ser yo

-si eres tu dijo Draig

-cómo es posible

-porque esa es mi verdadera forma un dragón

-como lo detengo

-liberando el sello que sigue en mi

-bien y como se hace

-bueno eso es fácil, tu estás acostumbrado a luchar con una armadura o me equivoco

-si es cierto

-bueno issei te parece que tome la forma de una armadura con la cual puedas luchar, de esa forma será más fácil quitar el sello

-si está bien la armadura servirá dijo issei

-bueno déjame el resto a mi

-entendido y por cierto come te llamas

-yo me llamo...Zero

-buen nombre Zero cuento contigo

-si

 **-CON EL EQUIPO DE RIAS-**

-issei decía rías

El dragón de color negro que hasta hace un Momento estaba peleando contra todos se quedó calmado y flotando en medio del cielo.

-Que pasa dijo Akeno acaso issei está bien

-Issei grito rías esperando una respuesta del joven castaño

Que pasa dijo el ángel Michael que se encontraba junto a Azzael el gobernador de los ángeles caídos y sirhcez gremory el mahou lucifer.

-Acaso issei volví en si dijo Michael

Tras ver que el dragón de color negro el cual era issei se había calmado y permanecía en silencio flotando en medio del cielo todos se decidieron juntar solo en un lugar

-Onii-sama dijo rías

-que pasa rías

-no lo sé Onii-sama

Todos seguían hablando cuando de repente todo el lugar quedo iluminado por una fuerte luz que provenía del enorme dragón

-issei decía rías con preocupación y acercándose al gran dragón

-detente rías grito sirhcez

-Bucho gritaron todos los del club

La luz se hizo más fuerte y todos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos, pero rías seguía avanzando con los ojos cerrados con un único objetivo el cual era issei

-Issei espérame ya voy decía rías

Cuando la luz se detuvo rías abrió los ojos y quedo impactada por lo que se encontraba frente a ella

-issei eres tu

Pregunto rías ya que delante de ella se encontraba una armadura idéntica a ala de la boosted gear solo con un único detalle que era de color negro

-si Bucho soy yo issei he vuelto dijo issei y al mismo tiempo desactivando la armadura.

Inmediatamente varias lagrimas brotaron de los ojos azules de rías pero a diferencia anterior la cual esas lagrimas eran de tristeza esta vez eran de completa felicidad ya que delante de ella se encontraba el hombre el cual ella amaba demasiado...pasaron unos cuanto segundos en silencio.

-bienvenido dijo rías saltando a los brazos de su amado issei y Dándole un Gran beso.

 **Continuara…..**


End file.
